I'll Try To Fix You
by daethameerame
Summary: Karena hanya Bobby yang dapat menolongnya. iKON Fanfiction, DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin). It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!


Title: I'll Try To Fix You (I Won't Let You Down)

Fandom: iKON

Pairing: DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin)

Characters: iKON's Bobby, Hanbin, and Junhoe

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **(No One's POV)**

Kaki itu ingin melangkah perlahan, mencoba menghampiri sosok yang berdiam diri tepat di hadapannya. Tangan itu ingin bergerak, memeluk sosok itu. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat, dan menyalurkan semua perasaan sayang yang ia miliki. Otaknya berteriak demikian, namun, hati membisikkan hal lain. Hatinya berbisik untuk pergi menjauh, meninggalkan sosok itu, yang gemetar tubuhnya tertangkap jelas oleh indera penglihatannya.

Ia hanya ingin mencoba menolongnya. Menariknya keluar dari sebuah lubang hitam. Lubang yang kelam, dingin, gelap, dan penuh kesengsaraan. Ia ingin menyelamatkannya. Mengembalikan cahaya pada matanya yang kian lama kian meredup. Mengembalikan cahaya pada senyumnya yang kini hilang dengan sempurna. Dan mengembalikan cahaya pada hidupnya yang terlihat mati. Tidak, ia tidak benar-benar mati. Namun, sinar jiwanya telah mati.

Lagi, ia mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Ia memilih untuk berjalan, pergi meninggalkan sosok itu yang –ia tahu- tengah menangis. Hatinya hancur, remuk. Dadanya bagaikan tertusuk pedang yang tajam. Meninggalkan luka besar di sana. Mengucurkan darah dan membuatnya sesak, tak mampu bernapas. Namun, ia bodoh. Ia hanya seorang manusia biasa yang lebih memilih mengikuti kata hatinya. Menganggap bahwa semua perbuatan yang berdasarkan pada hati adalah benar. Meskipun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Kita tidak selalu bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hati kita. Karena terkadang, logika jauh lebih tepat dari pada apa yang hati katakan.

Langkahnya berat, meskipun itu adalah yang hatinya inginkan. Ia tak bisa benar-benar pergi begitu saja. Ia tak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian di sana, menangis, dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ia tahu, ia harus menghentikan hal itu. Namun lagi-lagi, ia tak bisa membantah kata hatinya.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terbenam dalam gelungan selimut tebal. Membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan sedikit kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu. Membiarkan tubuhnya nyaman, berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan membiarkan matanya mulai terpejam, berusaha membawa pikiran dan hatinya masuk ke dalam mimpi.

"Kau bodoh, Hyung."

Suara itu membawanya kembali kepada alam sadarnya. Menariknya menjauh dari dunia mimpi yang indah. Membuat kedua kelopak matanya, yang sempat terpejam, kembali terbuka. Menyesuaikan diri pada cahaya ruangan yang sedikit redup, namun menenangkan.

"Bersikaplah lebih sopan, Goo Junhoe. Aku tahu kita berdua tidak akrab. Tapi, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk berbicara secara informal padaku." Ia berujar pelan. Suaranya yang serak menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah istirahat.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun kecuali kau, Hyung." Suara Junhoe terdengar pelan, seperti berbisik. Namun, tetap memecah keheningan malam yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Lalu, aku bisa apa? Ia tak ingin diganggu. Jadi, berikanlah waktu padanya untuk menenangkan diri."

"Lalu, bunuh diri?"

"Goo Junhoe!" Sontak, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya mendelik tajam kepada sosok yang menempati tempat di seberang atas tempat tidurnya. Tatapan tajamnya tak dihiraukan oleh Junhoe.

"Dia tengah hancur dan kau mau membiarkannya semakin hancur? Apa kau tak punya hati?" Kini, Junhoe membalas teriakannya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Memperjelas bahwa ia kesal. Kesal pada sikapnya yang nampak seperti tak acuh.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang hatiku katakan. Memberikan waktu padanya untuk berpikir jernih."

"Dan kau pikir, ia bisa berpikir jernih di saat seperti ini? Ia butuh bantuanmu untuk melakukan hal itu, Hyung!" Teriakan Junhoe semakin meninggi. Suaranya semakin keras.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang membantunya? Pergi menghampirinya dan menghentikannya dari kehancuran."

"Aku akan melakukan itu jika aku mampu, Hyung. Tapi, aku sadar, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Ia mendengus, menganggap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Junhoe tidak masuk akal.

"Kenap-"

"Karena ia mencintaimu. Ia mencintai sosok bernama Kim Jiwon, yang bahkan tak mampu menghentikan tangisnya. Sosok pengecut yang tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Ya, kau terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan itu semua, Hyung." Jiwon tak bisa marah. Ia tahu, apa yang Junhoe katakan benar.

Ia pengecut. Ia menyalahkan kata hatinya yang sudah berbisik demikian. Ia memilih untuk menyerah pada perdebatan yang terjadi di dalam hatinya. Dan ia tak mau menggunakan pikiran rasional dan logikanya hanya karena ia takut. Ia takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia adalah salah satu penyebab kesedihan Hanbin. Dan ia takut, Hanbin semakin hancur karenanya.

"Ia hanya mempercayaimu, Hyung. Dan percayalah padaku, kau bukan penyebab kehancurannya. Ia hancur karena dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tak memiliki kepercayaan diri dan memilih untuk mempercayai asumsi orang lain akan dirinya." Perlahan, ia merasa beban di hatinya sedikit menghilang. Apa yang Junhoe katakan membuatnya merasa demikian.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menolongnya sekarang, Hyung? Menghentikan tangisannya dan menyelamatkannya dari kehancuran? Ia membutuhkan kau." Suara Junhoe parau, terdengar seperti memohon. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Goo Junhoe. Namun, kali ini, ia melakukannya. Ia memilih untuk meruntuhkan sifat keras kepalanya dan memohon. Hal tersebut membuat Jiwon terkekeh pelan.

"Entah kenapa kamu begitu peduli pada Hanbin. Tapi, terima kasih, Junhoe-ah. Kata-katamu menyadarkan aku yang begitu bodoh ini. Aku akan mencoba menolongnya." Dengan itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Meninggalkan Junhoe sendiri dalam kesunyian. Bergelumut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau menanyakan kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya? Jelas saja itu semua karena aku mencintainya, Hyung. Aku mencintai Hanbin-hyung, meskipun ia tak akan pernah menyadari hal itu." Bisik Junhoe pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada keheningan malam.

Jiwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Hanbin berdiam diri. Ia mendapati sosok itu masih menangis, karena ia melihat tubuh itu masih gemetar. Dengan lembut, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh itu. Menariknya dalam dekapan hangatnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Hanbin-ah. Kumohon…" Ia memohon padanya, memohon pada Hanbin untuk berhenti menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, Hanbin tak menjawab. Ia terus melanjutkan tangisnya dalam diam. Dan Jiwon menunggu. Ia menunggu sampai Hanbin berhenti menangis. Dengan terus membisikkan kata-kata lembut, ia menunggu.

"H-hyung…" Hanbin membuka suaranya yang terdengar begitu parau. Memanggil sosok yang masih mendekapnya dalam dekapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hm?"

"Aku…" Hanbin menghela napas. "A-aku begitu memalukan, bukan?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar membuat Jiwon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat. A-aku hanya s-seorang pecundang yang terlalu beruntung…"

"Hei…" Ia berusaha menghentikan racauan itu. Racauan yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Aku berkali-kali melupakan lirik laguku di atas panggung, Hyung. Aku berkali-kali membuat kesalahan yang sama, dan tak belajar dari kesalahan itu. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik, padahal kesibukan kita sama. Tapi, aku terlihat seperti pecundang. Dan lagi, aku begitu jahat! Aku membuat _trainee_ lain sengsara. Membuat mereka merasa diperlakukan tidak adil! A-aku…"

"Hanbin-ah…" Ia berusaha membuat Hanbin membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencoba membuat Hanbin menatap matanya dan mencoba membuatnya tenang. Tapi, apa yang ia takutkan benar. Salah satu penyebab kehancuran Hanbin adalah dirinya. Kompetisi itu membuat Hanbin hancur. Namun, ia tetap berusaha tenang. Ia tak ingin hatinya kembali melakukan perdebatan yang tak perlu di saat seperti ini.

"Ba-bahkan… Aku hanya menyusahkan orang lain. D-di saat kesempatan debut ada di hadapan kita, aku kembali membuat masalah. A-ayahku-"

"Sst… Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu, Hanbin-ah. Semua itu bukan salahmu. Semua yang kamu katakan bukanlah kesalahanmu." Ia meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir itu. Menghentikannya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Kamu memikul beban yang berat saat itu, Hanbin-ah. Kamu harus melakukan segalanya, mengutamakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang _leader_. Dan hal itu membuatmu tidak bisa konsentrasi pada lirik lagumu sendiri. Sehingga, itu bukan salahmu." Jelasnya perlahan.

"Tapi-"

"Sst! Biarkan aku berbicara dulu." Ujarnya, kembali menginterupsi apa yang ingin Hanbin katakan. "Lalu, siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kamu membuat _trainee_ lain sengsara? Kamu membantu mereka untuk jadi lebih baik. Kamu melatih mereka, Hanbin-ah. Jika kamu jahat, kamu bisa saja membiarkan mereka berlatih sendiri dan memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Namun, kamu tidak melakukan hal itu. Jadi, kamu bukanlah orang jahat."

Hanbin menatap Jiwon, menatap matanya dalam. Berusaha mencari sinar yang menunjukkan kebohongan di sana. Namun, ia tak menemukannya. Karena, semua perkataannya berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, yang penuh dengan kejujuran.

"Dan apa pun yang orang lain katakan mengenai kasus itu, aku mohon padamu untuk mengabaikannya. Kamu tidak menghentikan langkah kami. Bahkan sebaliknya, berkat kau lah kita semua bisa sampai di sini. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Ia mengusap pipi Hanbin lembut, menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya sempurna, Hyung. T-tapi mengapa-"

"Kamu melakukan semua itu dengan sangat baik, Hanbin-ah. Kau hanya butuh kepercayaan diri yang lebih untuk mempercayai hal itu. Berhentilah mendengarkan perkataan buruk orang lain akan dirimu. Karena, kamu jauh lebih baik dari itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di hidupmu. Jadi, abaikanlah mereka." Ucapannya terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Hanbin. Membuatnya kembali merasakan ketenangan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih, Hyung… Kau membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik." Hanbin mengatakannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Sama-sama, Hanbin-ah."

Mereka kembali jatuh kepada keindahan cahaya manik satu sama lain. Mengatakan apa yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Membuat mereka mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Kasih sayang yang besar, kuat, dan cinta. Cinta yang begitu dalam, yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain. Perlahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan manis. Kecupan yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Aku harap, kamu tidak akan berpikir macam-macam lagi, Hanbin-ah. Aku tidak ingin kamu menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tak ingin orang yang begitu kucintai melakukan hal itu." Jiwon kembali menangkup wajah Hanbin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk pelan. Meskipun ia tak berkata, namun, senyuman tipis di bibirnya sudah mewakilkan semuanya. Ia mengucap janji dalam diam. Dan Jiwon mengunci janji tersebut dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, Hanbin-ah. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu tetap utuh."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Dan terima kasih karena mau berusaha keras untukku." Dan mereka saling berbagi senyuman. Senyuman damai yang menenangkan hati mereka berdua.

 **-The End-**

 **Author's Note** : Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review fanfic-fanfic ku yang lain :) Aku milih untuk publish fanfic ini sebelum fanfic ini berdebu di laptop aku :'( Aku sadar ini banyak banget kurangnya dan banyak bagian yang aneh dan gak jelas. Tapi, harap dimaklumi :') Semoga kalian terhibur membaca fanfic ini! ^^


End file.
